


SIngle Dad Looking

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choreographer!Yuta, Crack, M/M, producer!Taeyong, single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Single dad lookingYutae with kids Xiaojun, Jaemin and ShotaroRomance, crackA twitter post meant to be a joke made highly sought after producer TY track actually finding the love of his life
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	SIngle Dad Looking

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: prompt was based on a tweet I came up with for a yutae shipper ^^

Taeyong rose to fame when he produced a track for a rookie group and the song blew up making the rookie sweep the year end awards. Ever since, the name TY Track was associated to best selling bops and top charting hits then this led to his permanent position in the production team for Neo Entertainment.

Neo Ent housed a lineup of talented and seasoned artists and equally talented production team that Taeyong considered as family. Along with Taeyong, two more producers joined him, Korean American Youngho or just Johnny and Chinese Kun who uses Xiaodan, Choreographers Chittaphon who uses Ten as his industry name, and Sicheng who goes by Winwin, Vocal trainer Taeil and Doyoung, and a lyricist named Jaehyun.

Through the years that they worked, Taeyong became a witness to how his colleagues eventually fall in love and gotten married; and he was there when they decided to try for surrogacy to have children. The prospect of children made Taeyong interested to pursue this even if he wasn’t interested in a relationship, because he really like kids and would want to have his own bunch himself. And 6 years and he now has a 5 year old and twin 4 year olds running havoc in his living room and he just wanted them to pass out.

He love his three kids, all out of surrogacy and from 3 different nationalities but with a burden of producing at least 5 songs for a group and making sure that every track was in the best quality, he can’t deal with the energy of his toddlers.

“Dejun!” Taeyong called out and the oldest of the three ran to his father. “Can you give appa time to rest?” He asked and Dejun nodded then called out his brothers who were running around and chasing each other. The two four year old stopped and giggled as they climbed up their father and sat on his lap making Taeyong laugh along with them.

“Thank you for teaching Dejun Chinese.” Taeyong greeted Kun who was fixing his Lucas’ spoon.

“It’s nothing, I do appreciate that you wanted to still give Dejun his heritage.” Kun smiled and patted Lucas’ head.

“I don’t want to deny them that. Now if only I could find a Japanese tutor or something for Shotaro.” Taeyong sighed as he urged his three sons to eat up

“We could check a language center.” Kun offered and Taeyong nodded.

“You know what’s better? Why not find a partner?” Johnny offered, handing his husband a sleeping Chenle and taking Donghyuck to his lap to feed him.

“Please Johnny, I am not interested.” Taeyong huffed but Johnny just laughed.

“Why don’t you try dating?” Kun asked, a genuine question.

“I don’t think they would like me for me and my kids, most just like the association to the name TY track.” Taeyong explained and both Kun and Johnny agreed.

“Why don’t we advertise that you’re looking for serious partners?” Johnny asked and both Kun and Taeyong glared at him.

“You just heard his reason, then you want to broadcast that he’s looking for a relationship?” Kun glared at his husband.

‘Dad is in trouble.” Lucas snickered and that triggered his twin brother Mark to laugh.

Johnny Suh

@Johnnyjsuh

Single dad looking for:

Preferably Japanese or may know Japanese

Cooking skills not required

Can sing or dance preferred

Can Watch Anime without subtitles

Can take care of three toddlers

Contact @TYTrack

Taeyong gaped at his phone and promptly ran towards his friend’s studio. He found Johnny tinkering on the computer and Taeyong did the most loicl yet petty thing that he could think off, he took the empty soda can from the table and threw it at his friend. Johnny yelped inpain but when he saw who did it, he hid behind his chair.

“What the fuck Johnny!” He shouted.

“I’m sorry, it was a joke!” Johnny screamed back.

“It wasn’t funny!” Taeyong shouted even more and took the throw pillow from the sofa and threw it once more at Johnny. “I am blowing up and there are at least a thousand DM’s whoring themselves at me!” Taeyong was not happy.

“uhm, is it a bad time?” They heard Kun from the door and Taeyong stopped half way from throwing another pillow at Johnny.

“Yes, Look at what your husband did!” Taeyong huffed and handed Kun his phone. “The audacity to call it a joke, I am not laughing!” Taeyong was really angry at his friend and Kun’s face turned serious and glared at his husband.

“Johnny” Kun gritted his teeth.

‘I’m sorry baobei!” Johnny shouted back.

“Can I send my offer?” They all turned to the new voice and Kun’s face turned 180.

‘oh, Taeyong hyung, this is Yuta hyung, he’s our new choreographer. Ten and Winwin were busy with a CB so I had to tour him around.” Kun explained.

“I’m Japanese by the way!” Yuta extended a hand and Taeyong blushed and shook his hand.

“Is having three toddlers a deal breaker?” Taeyong asked and Yuta smiled wide.

“Not a problem with me.” Yuta replied and Taeyon grinned and guided Yuta out of the office. “I’ll tour him Kun.” Taeyong offered and Kun merely chuckled then waved at them before his lips fell into a frown and faced his husband.

“Please don’t file for a divorce.” Johnny choked out but Kun merely cocked his head to the side.

A tour meant walking around the building and introducing them to the people they are going to work with, well in theory. But it did not include walking hand in hand and talking about anime and Japanese food in the hallway. It also did not include showing Yuta pictures of his children and how it was to raise three children with three different ethnicities. It also did not include Yuta asking to meet them and offering to help Shotaro with Japanese nor asking Taeyong for a date sometime and for Yuta to show Taeyong a picture of his own sons named Jungwoo who is from a Korean Mother and Yuto, a pure-blooded Japanese. It also did not include exchanging sons to teach each them about culture and language

“You didn’t file for a divorce?” Taeyong asked Kun as they finalized the songs for submission to the management.

“No, I love him too much and it seems that it helped out because you now have Yuta hyung.” Kun shrugged and Taeyong nodded. “How was it?” Kun asked and Taeyong could only grin at him, his happiness with Yuta entering his life was unexplainable.

“I just feel complete you know.” Taeyong explained.

“No wonder you wanted to work on From Home.” Kun grinned at him and the older laughed.

“Yeah, That’s how I feel.” Taeyong commented and Kun was happy for his friend.

“Invite me to the wedding?” Kun asked and Taeyong laughed nervously.

“How did you know?” Taeyong asked laughing nervously.

“We’ve been working for a long time now hyung.” Kun replied.

“I haven’t proposed yet, but do you think I am moving too fast?” Taeyong asked and Kun shook his head.

“Jaehyun dead ass proposed to Doyoung after the first date.” Kun snorted and Taeyong laughed loudly at that.

“I remember that, but to be fair, they were pining for each other for years.” Taeyong pointed out.

“At your own pace hyung, it’s not like you have more to gain or give up in this point in your life.” Kun explained and Taeyong agreed. “If Yuta hyung is your home, then it tells a lot, your feelings are that strong and more than the attraction.” Kun smiled at him. “Both of you blending families, and teaching both Jungwoo and Shotaro their heritage? That’s pretty much a solid step for a forever.” Kun remarked and nodded then sighed.

“Thanks Kun, I know I can count on you.” Taeyong patted his shoulder and they went back to work.

\---

SK Daily

@SKDaily

BREAKING NEWS! Top producer @TYTrack finally tied the knot with choreographer @NKMT_Yuta

The two held a private ceremony with only close friends in attendance. The two released a few photos for the press, check them out >> Http://www.SKDaily.com/YuTaewedding

\----

Taeyong grimaced at the burnt Takoyaki in front of him and seriously, why did Yuta even try on cooking them when he has zero cooking skills.

“Babe, please stick to dancing, I’ll handle cooking.” Taeyong kissed Yuta’s cheek.

“But I wanted to surprise you!” Yuta pouted.

“The though counts, but we can’t feed the kids these.” Taeyong looked at the sad burnt and deformed balls. “Do you have any batter left?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded. “Great, come here, let’s make some for the kids.” Taeyong offered and he allowed Yuta to help him, even sneaking a bit of some PDA when he stepped behind Yuta and guided his hands to form the balls.

“You just want to hold my hand and steal a few kisses.” Yuta huffed.

“What if I do?” Taeyong asked then pecked his cheek.

“Do it properly then.” Yuta laughed and Taeyong turned off the stove and turned Yuta so he can kiss him properly.

“Let’s finish this. The kids are going to get cranky and hungry.” Yuta pushed his husband away and turned on the stove again.

“okay, got it” Taeyong said and took over cooking the Takoyaki just in time for the five kids to rush over and demanded their snacks.

“Appa!” Jungwoo called out and Taeyong looked at the five-year-old who was holding Jaemin on his right hand.

“Yes honey?” Taeyong replied.

“What are we having?” Jungwoo asked and Taeyong grinned.

“Takoyaki.” Taeyong responded.

“Takoyaki?” both Yuto and Shotaro squealed and Yuta laughed and helped them into their chairs.

“Touchan did not cook it right?” Yuta asked and Yuta pouted at his son, his own son calling out his cooking skills.

“Of course sweetheart.” Taeyong assure him.

“This is unfair, I can learn!” Yuta protested.

“Hey, I said cooking skill is not required.” Taeyong argued.

“Touchan is good at dancing!” Dejun piped up then thanking Yuta for his plate of Takoyaki.

“Thank you darling.” Yuta kissed him on his forehead making the boy smile wide.

“Enough talking, more eating.” Taeyong said and they all shouted a loud Itadakimasu before eating happily.

Taeyong looked at his family and was just happy that he really found people that completed him. Yuta held his hand and they shared a smile and truly, he felt his home, in his heart this is his home.

“Regretting something?” Yuta asked but Taeyong shook his head.

“No, definitely not regretting anything, not you, not our family.” Taeyong replied and took Yuta’s hand and kissed his knuckles.

A chorus of Appa you’re gross! Erupted from his five sons and Taeyong really did not regret anything, even the occasional show of disgust of the PDA.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Yes another word vomit
> 
> thank you for making it through this


End file.
